


I'm the Daddy Here

by tinyghostie



Series: I'm the Daddy Here [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Addict Shaming, Desperation, Diapers, Forced Infantilism, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyghostie/pseuds/tinyghostie
Summary: Nice try, little one. This door stays locked until I know you’re sober enough to go by yourself.
Series: I'm the Daddy Here [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021042
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	I'm the Daddy Here

Klaus cursed loudly and grabbed the note that was taped to the bathroom door.

_Nice try, little one. This door stays locked until I know you’re sober enough to go by yourself._

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…” He ran downstairs with both hands between his legs. He knew he shouldn’t have left it so long, but he was really engrossed in his drawing.

“And that’s what leads me to-”

Klaus sprinted into the room. “Five, I-”

Five turned around. “Not now, I’m busy! We’re trying to have an adult conversation here! Go and play with your toys or something!”

Klaus whined softly, feeling humiliated and degraded. He wasn’t a baby! He couldn’t believe Five had managed to get all his siblings participating in this torture. He’d told them it was a ‘therapy technique’ to help Klaus with his addiction. Yeah, right.

All things considered, Klaus wouldn’t mind quitting, just for a little while. He wouldn’t mind a break from the bullying.

But admitting this would mean that Five’s ‘technique’ was working, and Klaus was _never_ going to admit that.

“Five, I really need you…” Klaus whimpered, hopping from foot to foot.

“Sweetie, you’ll get your attention later. Wait your turn.” Five hissed, turning his attention back to his siblings.

“I need to piss, okay?” Klaus yelled.

Five turned around slowly. “Klausie, we don’t say that word.”

“Well, I do! I need to piss! Really bad! And I wouldn’t need to if you hadn’t been restricting my basic fucking human rights!” Klaus burst into tears in front of his entire family.

“Go and stand in the corner.” Five growled but got no response. “Go!” He snapped more firmly, and Klaus ran to the corner, not wanting to get in any more trouble. Who knew- maybe Five would start restricting his food next.

“Five, are you sure this is helping him? He seems really upset...” Vanya said, concerned.

“It’ll give him an incentive to get clean.” Five assured her.

Klaus squirmed desperately in the corner, feeling rivulets of piss begin to drip down his legs. “Five, I’m gonna have an accident!” He cried. He felt so weak, and helpless, and _small_.

Five ignored him, continuing to talk to his siblings.

Klaus completely lost control, grabbing desperately at the wet fabric around his crotch to try and stop the flow, but it was too hard. His drugged-up body wasn’t as strong as it used to be. His warm, fluffy socks quickly absorbed part of the pee puddle around his feet. He whined pathetically as his pyjama pants became sodden, the soft material soaking up his pee like a sponge.

“Five, I peed!” He sobbed, too afraid to turn around and face his family.

He felt Five grab his collar and drag him out into the entrance hall.

“Master Five, is everything alright? I heard a commotion…” Pogo trailed off as he saw Klaus’ soaked pants.

“Klaus had a little accident in the living room.” Five explained.

“I see. I shall clean it up.” Pogo left, looking a little bewildered still.

“C’mon, you didn’t have to tell Pogo!” Klaus whined, his cheeks turning pink.

“Oh, sweet baby boy. You can’t just go around pretending you’re all embarrassed by this kind of thing! You’re just a little boy! It’s completely normal!” Five crooned, tickling the taller boy’s chin.

Klaus pouted as Five dragged him upstairs to the bathroom.

“Now, which design would you like; cars or soccer balls? I also got camo print, but I figured it might remind you of Vietnam.”

It took Klaus a moment to realise what Five was talking about.

“I’m not wearing diapers!” He felt a fresh wave of tears prickle in the corners of his eyes.

“Klaus, sweetheart, they’re only pull-ups, see!” Five held one up in front of him. “They’re not scary. They won’t hurt you. Why not just give them a try?”

“I only had an accident ‘cos you wouldn’t let me go potty!” Klaus’ lip quivered.

“See, that’s the kind of vocabulary you should be using!” Five praised, Klaus turning bright red as he realised what he’d said. “Good job, sweetie!”

Klaus began to cry properly, his throat hoarse from all the yelling. “I just w-wanna be treated like a g-grownup!”

“Oh, poor baby.” Five hugged him, stroking his messy curls. “You’re having a really rough time, huh? How about you choose one of these pull-ups, then we can watch some cartoons and I’ll make you a hot cocoa: with no dairy.”

Klaus sniffled. “M’kay.”

Five smiled. “Such a good boy.”


End file.
